The new treatment programs for leukemia, Hodgkin's disease and related malignant lymphomas, multiple myeloma, and metastatic carcinoma are to be evaluated in Group studies of Phase II and Phase III design. Though principally concerned with chemotherapy, radiotherapy and surgical approaches will also be employed in some study designs. Phase II studies will evaluate new active agents, or new combinations of agents in a broad spectrum of malignant diseases, at a dose and schedule established by prior work. Phase III studies will evaluate the new treatment programs by comparison with standard, established therapy in a disease situation where activity of the new program had been established in Phase II studies.